Chains of Freedom
by Yuuki Hayashi
Summary: A three-shot of Kuroshitsuji poems, featuring allusions to the ending songs and other things. Poems from Sebastian  ? , Alois, and Ciel's points of view. May or may not be a result of high sugar intake and fangirling
1. The Cage of Freedom

Teehee~ I dun know whose perspective this is from, so I'm guessing Sebastian's? Or maybe Lizzie's? It's an adaptation of the ending Bird by Yuya Matsushita.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs of Kuroshitsuji, because if I did, the whole story would be on crack...

* * *

><p>I stare up<p>

At the eternal aquamarine dome above

Sometimes, it is so close,

But a butterfly's wing away

Sometimes, it is out of my grasp,

Escaping through those wispy white fingers

That lovely, yet weeping, blue sky;

Filled with our sorrows and joys

Why must it hinder us so?

I gaze back down,

At the sneering earth where I do not belong

Everyone is in the sky,

Constrained by thoughts of flight

No one is free

In the gilded shadows of useless dreams

But if I lose this mock freedom, what do I have?

You and only you

Are the true sky I glimpsed that day

For I will spread my tattered wings

And protect you

If you are here,

I have no need of flight any more

For even in this blue cage of freedom,

There is still

The healing warmth of the sun

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Did you like it? Was it nice? Should I continue? Do you want an Alois rant? Answers to all these questions and more~! Please review~


	2. The Spider's Web

Okay, so I'll try again, and since the line bar won't work...I fail at this... (derp derp) But yay~! This is from Alois's POV~ I hope you'll like it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, because if I did, Claude would have been dead...200 years ago.. -insert irk mark-

* * *

><p>Once, trapped in the endless depths<p>

Of a never ending dream

You saved me,

Glowing with the ironic shine of a monster

I knew no better,

Accepting that thin, fragile spider's thread

Following the trail to a new haven,

A shielding prison of thorns

No matter where you go,

I will follow, as your faithful master

Even in the darkest pits of hell,

I will joyously enter

If only to have your desire

But you spun me in circles,

Falling deeper and deeper into

The bottomless pit of your soul,

Taunted with thirst unfulfilled

You caught my heart,

Like a butterfly entwined in a deathly web

For you showed me

The selfish simplicity of a demon

Even if this path was the one hidden,

I would disappear into mist

All for you

Yet, my Highness, in the end you left me to fall

Farther into the silence I hated,

Alone, with no hope to save me

Only then did I realize

You had me imprisoned in your poisonous web of lies

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay...Now _that's_ a change in angst... So awkward... Review?


	3. The Black Contract

Yay! It's the last poem from Ciel's point of view...It's okay Ciel, we still luff you~ And no, I'm totally not on antidepressants or anything... -nervous laughter- Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, because if I did,Ciel would be...less...angsty...And the whole series would become fluffy crack~ Or more angst?

* * *

><p>Outstretched hands, grasping for escape<p>

Beyond the cold steel bars

There is no one to save us

Piercing, burning stares; empty malignant desires

Another child was released today,

By the grasp of a silver blade, stained

With the once trickling, vermilion rivers of life

Someone! Anyone! Come for me!

To leave this sinister abyss,

I would sacrifice my soul

A bright spectral flame cleanses the room of horrors

I grasp for the warm kindness

That would bind me to the black contract

_XOXOXO-Stanza Break-OXOXOX_

Orders are everything,

For this society is but an illusion

Chasing a fading butterfly will only lead to

A disappearing mirage in a forest of cackling shadows

You are my loyal demon, serve only me

Yet I am the one chained,

Like a swine ready for slaughter

But until the candle's blaze burns out

I will keep chasing that distant azure ribbon

I am the king in chess

Even if I shatter, I still have my pawns

So until the ebony feathers vanish

I will continue following the trail of sin

Until you take my time

And I too become a demon,

A monster with a stolen soul

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Yeah...I wanted a space in between the stanza, but ff wouldn't let me! -tears...of blood- But, I am done! Did you like it? Hate it? Was it awkward? Please review~!


End file.
